


Nothing Fills A Man When He's Hungry For Love

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Utopia (Band)
Genre: Food, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Roger finds Todd in his hotel room, unexpectedly. Will this end in disappointment or something else?





	Nothing Fills A Man When He's Hungry For Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is...... horrible

It was late night in the bustling city of Chicago, and Utopia had finished up another show. The crowd loved them so much they did an encore. It was fun, but Roger was very tired now and just wanted to get back to his hotel room. The others were still mingling with the fans. Or so he thought. To be honest, he lost track of Todd, Kasim, and Willie as soon as he left the venue. Roger arrived at the hotel and rode the elevator to the sixth floor. When he opened the door, however, he got a very peculiar surprise. Todd was in his room, lounging on the bed. Naked.

“What the hell?” Roger yelled. “What is this? Why are you in here?”

“Oh whoops,” Todd said. “I must’ve accidentally gotten one of your spare keys.”

“OK, well can you leave now?”

“Oh come on Rog,” Todd looked at him with bedroom eyes. “Don’t you remember all those good times we had in ‘75? Why don’t we have some fun, just the two of us…”

All the memories of the earlier days of the band came flooding back to Roger. All those hot nights with Todd. It was… arousing him.

“C'mon, take your clothes off,” Todd said. “I have a lil somethin’ I wanna try out.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise! Now take your clothes off and close your eyes.”

Roger nodded and peeled off his camo pants and shirt, leaving his glasses on, and got on his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fondled his already-hard cock, waiting anxiously for whatever Todd was going to do to him. 

“Alright, here’s your surprise, Rog!” Roger opened his eyes as he felt something soft and moist being smashed into his face. Pie. He licked his lips and discovered it was pumpkin flavored. Then came another one, this time coconut. Then a lemon one. Then another pumpkin one. The filling from the pie had covered Roger’s entire face, the whipped cream dripping down his cheeks onto the rest of his body. He scooped some of the pie off with a hand and ate it straight out of his palm. He smacked his lips, smiled, and moved his hand (now smeared with custard) back to his cock and started to jerk off.

Todd laughed. “I knew you’d get off on this, you little freak-ass…” He trailed off as he bent Roger over and squeezed chocolate syrup from a bottle all over his back. 

Roger nodded his head, his strokes getting faster. He felt another pie (Key lime, as he would find out later) being slammed onto his butt and he groaned. He felt himself getting closer and closer with each passing second. Todd poured white cake batter on his back and thighs, almost completely covering him in food, and it was over. Roger came all over the shag carpeting and fell forwards.

Todd leaned over him and gave his body one, long lick, savoring the sweetness of the flavors. Going down Roger’s back, he bit the flesh of his plump bottom, getting a yelp in return.

“God, Todd, don’t eat me,” Roger said as he looked back.

“I’m not gonna, don’t worry.” Todd laughed. “Just trying to get ya cleaned up.” 

Roger rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the floor, allowing himself to close his eyes as his lover worked his way up and down his body. Todd softly smiled as he noticed Roger beginning to doze off. Just another day in the life…


End file.
